Just a visit
by Queen Lysander
Summary: Destiny comes over to Sollux's house, but didn't expect what happened at his house. Sollux x OC with a bit of Karkat in it.


**This is a story I wrote awhile ago as a practice into writing smut. It's straight though (ew), but I mean who doesn't enjoy any Homestuck smut? Now just sit and enjoy the story xD**

Sollux looked up from his game towards his door which was currently being banged on by who the fuck knew who.

"What the hell do you want?" Sollux yelled, not moving.

"Open the door!" A feminine voice said back to him.

"No, open it yourthelf, I'm doing thomething important."

"No Sollux, I'm more important that whatever you might be doing." The voice replied back to him.

"Fine," Sollux groaned. "I'm getting the door. Thith better be worth it."

"It will be."

The person behind the door grinned. Sollux got up and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and began to twist it, opened only to see the girl of his dreams standing in front of him, wearing nothing but shorts that were much too short for her to be decent and and baggy top. Sollux was flushed for her, and wanted to tell her, but honestly he was too much of a wuss to do that.

"Hey Dethiny. I guethth, that it wath worth it." Sollux looked at her and then walked off. "Tho, what did you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see my dear old friend, Soll."

Sollux rolled his eyes, and returned to playing Minecraft. He was unable to completely focus as he felt a pair of eyes watching him, and it was kind of unnerving for him. He had begun to fidget.

"Dethtiny, theriothly, can I help you with thomething? You're not one to jutht drop by thomeone'th houthe and jutht thit there and do nothing."

"Alright Soll, you've got me, I did come here for something."

"And tho, what wath that thomething?"

"Why don't you tell me? I know you've got something to tell me, soooo, out with it."

Sollux stopped Mining and looked at Destiny.

"Wh-what might y-you be talking a-about?" Sollux began to stutter out of nervousness. She... she couldn't know that he was flushed for her. He tried to send no signs... although he did tell Terezi, but that girl... who knew. Telling her probably wasn't the best idea, but he wanted help, although it wasn't really worth it, because she didn't help at all.

"Sollux?" Destiny called, waving her hand infront of him.

"Oh thorry, I wath jutht... thinking."

"Thinking about?"

"Jutht, um, about, howIwathgoingtotellyouthatI'mfluthedforyou."

Destiny looked at him. "What? I can't under-"

Sollux quickly cut her off by kissing her. Destiny was quite taken aback, but quickly regained composure, and kissed him back desperately, tangling her hands in his hair. She took a risk by touching his horns, and he quickly recoiled smacking her hands away.

"Thorry, but the hornth are off limitth. But jutht to make thure you don't try to touch them again..." Sollux pushed Destiny to the floor, sat on top of her, and then pinned her arms to the ground using his psionic powers.

"Sollux?"

"No. You don't get to thay thingth."

"But... but-"

Sollux promptly shut her up by forcing his mouth on hers. Destiny lay there, squirming, trying to move her arms, but she couldn't.

"Sollux! Wh-stop!" Destiny resisted.

"Heh heh. No. I'm not letting you go. Today, you're doing ath I thay today."

"Sollux, but... what does that have to do with what you have to tell me?"

"That..." Sollux paused, debating. "That can wait." Sollux then began to kiss her, softly at first, but then Karkat burst in the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Karkat exclaimed in shock looking at Destiny to Sollux and back.

"Oh thhit..." Sollux said, quickly moving away.

"Um... um... I-I uh, hi Karkat..." Destiny said moving away from Sollux just as fast.

"DESTINY? WH-WHAT ARE DOING W-WITH HIM?"

"Aw, Karkat, sweetie," Destiny then got up and grabbed Karkat's shirt. "Why don't you... join us?"

Karkat looked nervously from Sollux to Destiny. They both were grinning, and then they looked at each other.

"I GUESS I'LL I JOIN YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD AS FUCK." Karkat said, blushing a cherry red.

"Great." Sollux said, pulling Karkat in by his arm. Destiny rolled her eyes, and then attempted to move towards Sollux, only to find that she was stuck in place.

"No no Dethtiny, you thtay there and watch." Sollux said, to her grinning.

"Fine." Destiny attempted to get herself in a more comfortable position to watch whatever Sollux was planning on doing. Sollux moved himself towards Karkat, pinning him in place as well. Sollux grinned before licking his lips and then moved his face towards Karkat's neck, instead of towards his face as Karkat was expecting. Sollux began to nip softly at the skin, but he bit hard enough to leave a small bright red bruise, which he then ran his tongue over, causing Karkat to purr. Destiny laughed a little at the sound causing Karkat to glare at her, but he wasn't able to keep that up when Sollux began to palm Karkat's crotch which in turn caused Karkat to begin thrusting up into Sollux's hand. Sollux then removed his hand, leaving a whimpering Karkat behind.

"Ah Dethtiny. Your turn."

Sollux gave Destiny a wide smile and then used his psionic powers to lay her out on the ground, while moving Karkat so he had a good view. Something about Karkat watching Destiny turned her on. Sollux smiled at Destiny and then suddenly pounced on Destiny's neck, kissing and sucking on it. Destiny shivered in delight and tried to lick the side of his face, for just a taste. To the side of her, Destiny could hear the sound of someone removing an article of clothing. Karkat locked eyes with Destiny as he took off his pants. He wrapped his hand around his tentacle and started stroking it. Destiny wasn't disgusted by this, like most humans would, as she was used to troll parts. Sollux continued with his assault on Destiny's neck. "Mhhh... you like that, don't you Dethtiny?" Sollux asked her with something in his voice sounding a bit seductive. Karkat continued watching them but then something hit him. "Shit! Guys, I can't stay, so you're going to have to have your fun without me. Bye, fuckers." With that Karkat swiftly picked up and pulled on his pants, and walked off, thinking of things to get rid of the problem he had in his pants.

"Heh..." Sollux laughed.

"Lookth like you're thtuck here alone, with me. And..." He trailed off.

"Thome... ideath..." He laughed evilly.

"But I'm not going to tell you, oh no, it'll jutht happen, and when it doeth, you'll know. You jutht have to trutht me, and thurrender your body to me."

Destiny thought about what he was proposing, and then decided that it was worth it, whatever it was, as long as it was with Sollux.

"Okay. I will." You said, looking him in the eye.

"You will what? Say it properly." Sollux said, with an evil glint lighting up his glasses.

"I will. I'll surrender my body to you, just... don't do anything too extreme with it, okay?"

Sollux grinned that grin which meant he had something hidden.

"Great." He said, suddenly whipped me softly with the whip that Destiny had no clue he had, let alone owned.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, as the whip touched her bare thigh. It stung a little, but she could handle it.

"W-what was that for?" Destiny asked, a bit shocked. Sollux grinned.

"Like it?" Sollux asked.

"Like what...?" Destiny asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
"This," Sollux said as he whipped her bare skin once more.

"Ouch!" Destiny exclaimed once more. She'd love to say that she didn't like it, but there was that one part in her that was enjoying it and that was turning her on. _No! No! No!_ She yelled at herself in her head.

"N-no, Sollux, I d-don't like i-it," She managed to stammer out. Sollux crawled his hands up her legs, stopping right in front of her jeans. He quickly reached it, and just as quickly reached out, with a thin layer of something clear covering his fingers. "You aren't enjoying it, eh? I think your body thayth otherwithe." Sollux said, with that evil grin, that grin that he had had for too many times this night. Sollux pinned Destiny to the floor, sitting on her legs, and using his psionic powers to hold her hands over her. "I think you are." Sollux then rubbed the clear coating on to Destiny's shirt. Destiny began to whine, but was promptly shut up when Sollux somehow managed to get duct tape and he had wrapped it around her mouth, and then he repeated the same thing to her hands. "Good..." He said. "Good." Sollux got a pair of scissors and began to cut her shirt open, from the bottom, up.

Destiny started to squirm and complain, because this was a good shirt that he was ruining. "Shhh..." Sollux held her face in his hands. He then began to feel her up, rubbing her thigh, running his hand up and down it.

Sollux looked at Destiny and she noticed that his eyes had gone dark in lust. He quickly removed her shorts, to reveal her underwear which seemed to be getting wetter and wetter by the second. Destiny blushed, and looked at Sollux with long eye lashes. He kissed her collarbone, down to her nipple and begun to suck on it. She moaned, although it was muffled because of the duct tape. He kissed it, and then began to lap at it, rolling it in his mouth.

"Uh..." Destiny moaned, of course muffled by the tape. Once Sollux was done with that breast, he moved on to the other breast, and begun sucking on it, giving it the same treatment he gave the other. He lifted his mouth off of Destiny's breast and continued kissing down her, trailing kisses down her stomach, leaving a few hickeys here and there, causing her to shudder underneath him. He licked the hickeys he made, and then continued downwards until he reached her panties. He then stopped, leaving Destiny whimpering for more, and although he couldn't hear it, he could imagine her doing that.

"I want to hear you thaying my name, tho I'm going to take off the tape now." He said, moving his hands, which were straying down her body, to her mouth, and quickly ripped off the duct tape, making her emit a little scream of pain. Sollux grinned at the sound of that. He then got rid of her panties, and moved his mouth downwards, to her pussy. He quickly darted his tongue in, just for a taste. He then took two of his fingers and began to finger-fuck her, moving slowly at first, but he was getting faster and faster.

"Oh... Sollux... I think I might-" Sollux quieted her by attaching his mouth to hers, murmuring to her about no talking. He removed his mouth and his fingers once he started to feel the familiar clenching of muscles. He moved his mouth down so he could lap at her sweetness. Once she came down from her orgasm, Sollux discarded his pants, and quickly thrust into her without any warning.

"Oh!" Destiny exclaimed. Sollux stayed buried in her, enjoying it. "Baby, you're so fucking tight!" He said with a chuckle. Destiny gasped when Sollux pulled out and then slammed back into her. He pounded into her, not making a sound, whereas as Destiny was squealing every time they made skin-to-skin contact, which was often. Soon Destiny was coming again, and still Sollux hadn't. She wondered how he was able to hold off for so. Suddenly Sollux stopped, pulled out of her, grabbed her head, and forced her onto his bulge. Destiny was a bit shocked, but soon got into the rhythm. She sucked all of him into his mouth, going all the way down so that a deep growl would come out of his throat, and then she would come all the way back up, licking the tip. She spit on it a little to make it easier for her to swallow. She keep bobbing her head on him, trying to get him to come, and to stop his holding back. Soon Sollux couldn't hold off anymore, and he came into Destiny's mouth, with her swallowing every drop of his yellow cum. Since he was had been holding off for so long, the intensity of the orgasm was a bit much for him, and he lay in relaxed happiness.

About 10 minutes later Sollux regained most of his strength, looked at Destiny and asked, "Ready for Round 2?"


End file.
